The Notewriting Adventures of Eddy and Belly
by Chloes-Cheese
Summary: A series of notes between the characters of Twilight. Prepare to be amused. And trust me, these guys are in character. Not a mockery or a parody. On Hiatus.
1. Eddy and Belly

**Disclaimer: I, sadly, do not own the awesomeness that is Twilight and people like Edward. It is sad.**

**Okay here is my own notefic for Twilight. More notes in more places than ever before!**

**Enjoy. And remember if you laugh at all or even smile while reading this, you must review!**

**The plain text is Bella and the italics is Edward. **

**Enjoy!**

Hey Eddy!

_Eddy? Since when do you call me Eddy?_

Since now, you silly vampire. Now what are we doing after school today?

_I thought you were working._

Nope. The Newtons all have the flu; they called and told me not to show.

_Really?...That's too bad._

Don't write that's too bad like you mean it! I see your grin. You're happy.

_Right, you caught me; I am happy that your stalker is sick._

He's not my stalker! He's just a little… enthusiastic.

_Right… Enthusiastic. Because every enthusiastic teen boy trail girls around like golden retrievers._

Hey! He doesn't do that!

_Bella, I love you, but you really need to pay attention. You don't have to be a vampire to tell that he has been crushing on you since your first day here. Don't tell me you haven't noticed._

All right, I've noticed; but that doesn't mean you have to call him names.

_Fine, I won't. But I still have to say that it amazes me that after all this time, he still thinks he has a shot at you._

So he still hopes, big deal. You still haven't answered my question.

_Which one was that?_

I asked what you wanted to do after school today.

_Ah. Let me think…Well, Alice and Jasper are free tonight; she has been bugging me to double-date with her._

Double-date? Really? You'd go for that?

_Sure, why not?_

I don't know, I just never pictured you double-dating for some reason. As a matter of fact I never really pictured you dating normally.

_And why not?_

Well, because we are so far off normal. And plus, most dates include dinner, and you don't really eat.

_Well no one said we had to go out to eat. We could just see a movie or something._

Okay, sounds good. What do you wanna see?

_Are you still against romances?_

Yeah, they always just seem so fake to me now.

_I know what you mean, I never got them either._

So what shall we see? Fantasy, comedy, gangster, or horror?

_Definitely not gangster. What's available in fantasy?_

Well, I think there is a Dracula remake.

_I thought I asked about fantasy, not comedy._

Yeah, I guess you're right.

_What else is there?_

Will Ferrell has a new movie out.

_Pass, I did not like his last one._

Picky, picky. So now we've got a scary movie about flesh eating puppets and a spy movie.

_Let's go with the spy movie. Alice hates puppets._

Spy movie it is. Goody.

_So shall I tell Alice, or do you want to?_

I will. And Eddy? Make sure you get me a big tub of popcorn.

_What is with this Eddy business? Do you see me calling you Belly?_

No but, its fun and I don't mind what you call me, as long as you are mine.

_Well don't worry, Belly, I am yours._

Oh if we weren't in Biology, we'd so be making out right now.

_I know._

Quit winking at me all irresistibly at me I can't stand it when you do that! It's too cute!

_winks so a large popcorn tonight?_

Yep! And a coke too!

_What is it with you mortals and your popcorn at the movies._

What? It's a classic with the movies! It's like peanuts and baseball games. It just works.

_All right. I guess that's why I'm a vampire and not a human._

I guess so… Eddy?

_Yes, Belly?_

I love you.

_I love you too._

Oh crap! Mr. Berty's coming! Scram!

**Okay, there it is. Hope you liked it.**

**There will be more if I get reviews.**

**More characters to come!**


	2. Flesheating Puppets

**Disclaimer: I am not awesome enough to own anyone from Twilight, just so you guys know.**

**Okay. We are back to Notes with Eddy and Belly. Some new characters join us this chapter.**

**Join Eddy and Belly when they double-date with Alice and Jasper at the movies!**

**Okay I will now thank my readers.**

**MelodiousVengeance- Yay! I am so glad that you like it. Thank you so much!**

**Rockontwilight- well I am glad that you thought so! Keep reading!**

**Panda- I am happy you enjoyed the first chapter. I will keep writning as long as I have ideas and reviews, so I am good right now**

**Now enjoy chapter two!**

Bella

Alice

_Edward_

**Jasper, just so you know**.

Hey Bella!

Hiya Alice!

Whatcha doing?

Um… watching the movie. Aren't you?

Nah, I gave up trying to watch it when that guy accidentally set off the bomb.

Alice that was the very first thing that happened.

Oh, was it? I've never been into action films like these.

Well we didn't have many options. In the end it was this or a movie about flesh-eating puppets and he said you were scared of them.

He said that? Wow, that is funny.

What? Why are you laughing?

I am not afraid of them, Bella! He is!

Oh my God! That's hilarious! He finally has a weakness! We should get him one for Christmas!

You're right, we so should.

Anyways, wait. Hey-

_Why are you two writing a note during a movie?_

Edward! Give the note back to Bella!

_Not until you tell me._

Alright, fine. I got bored, besides it doesn't really concern you.

_It does concern me when you two are giggling hysterically during as serious scene of the movie we are paying to see._

I guess he has a point.

_Now what are you two giggling about?_

Um…Nothing.

_Alice!? You told Belly about the puppets/ Why?_

Crap, I forgot he could read your mind.

I told her because you were trying to put that lame fear on me. So I just told her the truth. I was only being fair.

**Am I the only one watching this lame movie?**

Boys! Quit stealing our note!

Sorry Jasper. We got a little bored.

_Hey Belly, I guess you were right about me and double-dates. I'm not too sure I like them._

Well, they aren't normally like this.

_I hope not._

So does that mean there will be more?

_Yeah, I guess so._

**Alice, contain your enthusiasm. People are starting to stare.**

Well that's their problem then. It doesn't mean they have to stare. Maybe I should throw my popcorn at them to teach them a lesson…

No, don't. It'll only lead to trouble.

_What did you 'see' that?_

Yeah, the short version is it'll end with the guy in the row in front of us with a broken wrist and us running from the cops.

Okay, no popcorn throwing for me.

_Good idea._

**Now that that's settled can we watch the movie now?**

Well, no one said you boys had to join in on the note. You just stole it.

_I only wanted to see why the two of you were bouncing in your seats with laughter when the sidekick got shot._

Jerry got shot? When did that happen?

_Never mind. Enjoy your note._

We will thank you.

…You think he's really gone?

Hmm… Yep, he won't steal the note again.

Goody! So… what type of puppet should we get him?

I'm not sure, the possibilities are endless…

This is gonna be so much fun.

**Now, wasn't that fun? If you like it, review!**

**Hope to see you next time!**


	3. Inventing Tink

**Disclaimer: Yeah I don't own Twilight, I just own these notes.**

**Okay, I am here again with more notes. **

**Now I will thank last chapters reviewers:**

**Kristy- I am really happy everyone thought this was funny. I was worried it was just me.**

**Missjakeblack- Yay! So happy I made you laugh. Thank you so much!**

**Chichistar- Yep, he'll never hear the end of that. The girls think its too funny. Glad you liked it.**

**Okay, so this set of notes is between Alice and Belly. It takes place in the back of the Volvo after they left the theater.**

Bella

Alice

**Now, on with the story!**

So how come Edward keeps calling you Belly?

Because I started calling him Eddy.

And why is that again?

Dunno, I just felt like it earlier, and it stuck.

Weird. God, are we bored back here.

Tell me about it. For a pair of vampires that are supposedly in love with us, they sure can babble on and on about cars while we're stuck in the back seat.

And it's not just now, they do it all the time. After so long of talking, you'd think they'd be bored by it.

They do this all the time?

Oh yeah, all the time.

Shouldn't they be paying attention to their girlfriends on a double-date?

I think your Eddy is still ticked about the puppets.

Yeah, I guess so. So… what do you want to do for our next double-date?

I dunno. Definitely not another movie any time soon, we proved we couldn't handle it tonight. What do you think we should do instead?

I have no clue. Let's decide when we come to it. I'll be working for the next few nights so it might be a little bit.

Aw, that's too bad. What about Friday?

Can't. The werewolves are having a meeting that night. Jacob said that even though it'll mainly be shop-talk and protocol that I should be there, like it's the least I can do.

Man, do I not envy you. Stupid werewolf, he's probably trying to bore you to death since he can't actually kill you.

Hey! They'll be none of that Missy! What did I say about making fun of them?

That it was cruel and hurtful even though it brings me a lot of pleasure.

Very good, now no more werewolf talk, I hate it when we fight.

Me too, lets just switch topics.

Agreed. So… what is Jasper like with you?

Um… why would you want to know about that?...let's talk about something else.

No way, Jose! I can spot a juicy story! Now spill.

Why?

Oh, come on! We're both girls! We can relate to each other!

I don't know. I've never really been an expert in the girl talk department.

Really? You mean you never gushed about a guy to another girl?

No, I haven't. I've never really been in a situation to gossip.

You mean in all the years you've spent with Rosalie, you've never spent the time swapping stories about Jasper and Emmett.

That's what I've been saying. Rosalie and I have never been that close. I mean, we are closer that most but we've never had that part of a sisterly relationship. We've taken care of each other but it's never been the type where we'd share anything really personal.

Wow, that's sad. That's really awful. You'll never believe how much fun gossip can be. True, I've never had siblings to do it with but I have had some friends. You mean you never gossiped with Tanya or any of them in Alaska?

Nope, never talked about boys with anyone. When we were in Denali we mainly just were off by ourselves. True we did mention that Jasper and I were together but we never went into much detail other than that.

Well here's your shot! Tell me about Jasper!

Alright, if you insist. I've never really realized before that you don't really know him that well.

Yeah he just tries to blend in and stay away from me, sometimes it's like he's a ghost or something. OMG! He's like Casper!

Oh! That is funny!

Heck yes it is! Whooo! We need to calm down. The boys are totally staring at us now.

Bout time they pay attention to us! I say let them stare! Eddy and Casper! That is just too funny!

Now everyone but you has a nickname. I need to come up with one for you.

Ooooh! Sounds fun! I've never had a nickname before! What's my name going to be?

Let me think… OOOOH! I got it! You're gonna be Tink!

Tink? Why Tink?

Because you are practically a pixie and Tinkerbell is the most famous of all the pixies.

Okay! It works for me…Belly.

Whatever…Tink!

Oooh this is so much fun!

Yeah it is! Lets talk about Casper now…

**Now, wasn't that all girly and amusing?**

**If you agree with me, review!**

**It's the only right thing to do!**


	4. The Shopoholic and the Klutz

**Disclaimer: Don't any of you get it already? I do not own anything awesome like Twilight. I just wrote these notes and gave them all nicknames.**

**I'm back. I had a little bit of writer's block and a classic case of the busies, but I finally wrote and typed this up. Aren't I a good writer? Does this mean I get a gold star?**

**Anyways, you guys have been so awesome I am going to have a little chat here in response to my marvelous reviews.**

**XLoopiloox- Thanks! Glad you thought so. I'm sorry I don't write super-speedy but I do try.**

**Chichistar- good, I was aiming for girly. Pleased to hear I am actually funny.**

**Panda- Really? I am funny? Huh. And I love eddy. I shall try more updates.**

**Yourcool79- Well, thank you. Sorry I stopped, but I really wasn't sure what to write. I could make up stuff but I respect Caspy too much to interfere with his love life. Lol. I will try more stuff.**

**Reaching out- Happy to hear. Keep reviewing.**

**Invasion of the band Geeks- it's always a bit of a buzz to hear that I am funny. It's okay, I am pretty much nuts, so what you said made sense. Oh that's funny. 'Jasper the unfriendly ghost'. Well don't worry, my Caspy is great.**

**Lauren- Really? The puppets cracked you up? That's great!**

**ImagineXD- well I can't honestly take credit for Tink, she is based upon stephenie's awesome Alice and will never compare.**

**Okay. That's done. Quick thing, I just wante dot say that it really amazes me that I have made so many of you laugh. I write it to be amusing but I am normally not funny in real life so it is such a thrill to hear that I can be funny on here.**

**Okay, now you guys can read my insanity.**

Alice

Bella

**Still in the car.**

Aww, you and Caspy are adorable.

Well, thank you. And I must say that you and Eddy are quite cute yourselves.

blushes well, shucks. Thanks!

Ooooh! I just had a vision!

Wow. Really? Please tell me it explains this mysteriously long and boring car ride.

Yep, it does.

Well go on. Tell me.

Nope!

Nope? What do you mean 'nope'?

I mean that I won't tell you.

But why not?

Cus it really should be a surprise. Its not my fault that my gift let me see it early. But I am not gonna spoil it for you.

Oh, come on. Please? I hate surprises.

…

You really won't tell me?

…

Fine. Let's talk about something else.

Fine with me.

So…anything you wanna talk about?

Hmm…Want to go shopping this weekend?

For the love of pants, Tink, what is with you being a shopoholic?

I dunno, Belly; I just love shopping. I think the fact that I have enough money to shop properly helps.

What do you mean 'properly'?

I mean that I don't have to settle for what is in my price range, because technically I don't have one.

Whatever, all I know is that somewhere along the way I missed out on the shopoholic gene.

You know, it probably got knocked out of you when you tripped as a kid.

Oh, shut it. It's not my fault I'm clumsy.

How do you know?

Oh, be quiet. Shopoholic.

Klutz.

Whatever, Tinky!

Hee hee. Anyways, you never answered me about shopping this weekend?

I dunno. Friday is out cus of the wolf meeting, but Saturday will probably be fine.

You sure Charlie won't mind?

Oh yeah, I'm sure. He's going down to La Push to go fishing with some of Billy's friends. He'll be fine with it.

Good, I'd hate to cause a problem.

Don't worry about it Charlie loves you.

But I thought he hated Edward.

Oh he does, he really does. But don't worry; he thinks you're great.

Well that's good to know, I guess.

So where do you wanna go shopping?

Hmm…What do you think? Port Angeles or Seattle?

Definitely Seattle. It's been a long time since I've been there. Besides, I've been to Port Angeles too many times lately.

Okay, sounds good.

Oooh! We're slowing! We must be nearly there. Wherever 'there' is.

Hee hee.

Oh, shush. Darn! It's too dark outside to see anything!

Don't worry, you'll see soon enough.

Woah. That sounded like a line from a horror film. Are you sure you vamps aren't tired of me and have decided it's finally time to get rid of me?

Well Rosalie is, but Edward would kill any of us who thought to do any such thing.

Good, cus I was a little worried there for a sec.

Oh Belly, you are such a silly human.

Whatever that means. Oooh! We stopped!

Yep, we're here.

**I'm done now!**

**Review if you liked it and I will write more.**

**Sorry for any grammar issues, I am not perfect.**


	5. In Eddy's Mind

**Disclaimer: it's official. Twilight is too awesome for me to own, so stop thinking I own it and enjoy my silly notes.**

**It's thank you time!**

**JadeStern- Aww! I am sorry if my cliff-hanging skills keep you up, its just a tactic to keep you guys interested! Glad you like it!**

**Yourcool79- well I am making it up as I go along so half the time I know very little more than you do. Keep reading.**

**Invasion of the Band Geeks- Well, read and you'll discover the surprise. I am happy that lack of proper grammar isn't deterring you wonderful reviews!**

**MelodiousVengence- Thank you! Keep up the reviews!**

**ImagineXD- uh-huh. I like surprises. Expect more!**

**Lulu511- You'll see! Sorry you don't like my cliffs but I gotta use them for some of my tricksy readers.**

**Reaching Out- Yeah I thought it would fit. Rosalie doesn't like her much. Thanks. And don't worry about spell check I feel the same way.**

**And the conclusion to last chappie's cliffie.**

_Edward_

Bella

**In Random Class.**

_So did you have a good time last night?_

Of course! That was so sweet! I loved it!

_Good, I was afraid you wouldn't like it._

Eddy, you took me to a stunning gazebo that you built yourself, lit candles and sang me one of the most beautiful songs in the world, then told me that you wrote it for me. Why in the world wouldn't I have enjoyed it?

_I was afraid it was too typical._

Typical? No, typical is a candlelit dinner on a rooftop; last night was far from typical. It was perfect.

_Well, thank you. I only worry that I set the bar too high for future dates and that I will never be able to top it._

Oh Eddy, my silly vampire, you never have to worry about that with me. Being with you will always be enough for me.

_You sure? Cus I would totally understand if you want your rooftop dinner with the golden retriever._

Pass, as if I ever would.

_Belly, dear, don't you think that's a bit harsh?_

Nope, it's just the truth.

_What about if I wasn't in Forks when you first moved here?_

Eddy, we were having a lovely moment, don't make me slap you.

_Bella, I'm serious._

So am I. Unless you are planning to leave anytime soon, I don't see how my response could possibly be important. So please just drop it.

_All right, I see your point._

So…what now?

_Not sure._

Oh please stop that!

_Stop what?_

Beating yourself up.

_I don't know what you're talking about._

Oh yes you do! Look, I'm sorry I mentioned you leaving but your conversation was veering dangerously close to it and I just wanted to stop it.

_It's not your fault, it's mine; my hypothetical situation was too close to what happened._

I thought I told you to stop beating yourself up.

_Oh, right. Sorry._

It's okay.

_So what were you and Alice doing last night on the way there?_

Didn't you hear her thoughts?

_I generally try not to._

You mean you didn't even "listen in" when we were giggling like crazy?

_It was __because__you were giggling that I tried harder not to hear. I "listened in" once and frankly, it was kind of disturbing._

Woah. What did you "hear"?

_Something about Casper the friendly vampire._

Oh God, you heard that?

_Yeah I did._

I am so sorry.

_So am I._

Oh poor Eddy, you were not meant to hear or understand our girly minds.

_Clearly and after so long of hearing so many female minds, I still have no insight into what girls are thinking._

You mean it doesn't help you understand girls?

_No not really._

Wow. What a shocker.

_Indeed. So, when are you two going shopping?_

Hey! I thought you said that you didn't listen in!

_I didn't listen in, but you don't have to read minds to know that through all those notes, Alice somehow wrestled you into shopping._

Fair point.

_So when's the big shopping trip?_

This Saturday, it was the best day for me.

_I see. And there's the bell. We'll write more next period._

Sounds good to me, Eddy!

**It's over!**

**See ya guys next time!**

**Be sure to review!**


	6. Fun Times Six

**Disclaimer: Stephenie owns Twilight. Not little old me.**

**The boredom reliever is back! Sorry I didn't do much lately; I have been really busy.**

**For details on my busyness check out the myspace link on my profile. I do photshopping and I take requests there. If there is any twilight or pics of yourself you would like edited send it to me there. You can also check out my other work in photoshop.**

**Anyways… now I gotta thank the brilliant people.**

**JadeStern- yeah, I know what you mean. Poor eddy wouldn't know what hit him if he heard my mind…**

**The sad angel in hell- thank you! Keep reading!**

**ShiningCrane- I am so sorry I did not update sooner, I had the chapter written weeks ago but I have been too busy.**

**Musicllv- yay! I was hoping people would like them.**

**Albnal33- glad you translated. I don't pay enough attention in Spanish to know it all on my own. So happy you read and liked it! Yeah, I like the nicknames. True eddy has been done before but I like to think of belly as original.**

**ImagineXD- yes you are! Thanks for reviewing! Well it came to me, and it seemed like something he'd do. Yeah, he tries to drone them out, because yeah they are repetitive but even after all the repetition, none of it makes sense. Thank you!**

**Invasion of the Band Geeks- yeah, I love Alice that way. Yeah, minds going blank suck. Sorry! Glad you liked it!**

**Chichistar- you know, before this review, I never thought about it. But having them in it is a great idea. That's why I wrote this chapter. Which in the original on-paper version was done in six different inks. Which was fun. But yes they will both get nicknames.**

**Panda- huggeth love you woman! Glad you loved it! Yeah, eddy is still utterly clueless. I'll try to write more when I get the time.**

**This chapter takes place in the American history class the five Cullen kids and Bella happen to share with one another. It takes place in the class after the last note.**

**They are studying the Civil War.**

**The Code:**

Bella

_Edward_

Alice

**Jasper**

**Emmett**

_Rosalie_

**Enjoy the chappie!**

Is everyone else as tired of this class as I am?

Oh yeah, Why must the teacher blab on about what we already know?

**I didn't like school much the first time, I like it even less now.**

_Quite true, though technically Belly dear, we are all more tired of this class than you, seeing as we have all already learned all this._

Plus, it's the Civil War, and I seriously doubt that the text book can teach me more than I learned by experiencing it.

_Also I can't help but notice that all they talk about is the soldiers and commanders, what about the women?_

**Rose, why would they teach us about high society during war-time?**

_I don't know, maybe to relieve the boredom?_

Okay so maybe, some of you have literally been there done that but it doesn't stop me from being bored to tears in a class I took at my old school.

Oh Belly, I'm so sorry I forgot you were advanced at your old school.

**Belly? That's funny.**

_Please, rolls eyes what does it mean anyway?_

_It's a nickname I gave her._

_How charming. And I suppose you have one too, brother._

Yeah, he does. It's Eddy.

**Eddy? Are you serious?**

**That is funny.**

Really now? Then it should interest you to know, Jasper that you have one too.

_Jasper has one too? This is really getting ridiculous._

**Oh, this I gotta hear! What's his nickname?**

It's Casper, but mostly Caspy.

_Like the Ghost?_

**Why must you drag me into this silliness, Alice.**

That's Tink to you Caspy!

**Tink? As in Tinkerbell?**

Yep! Apparently I'm pixie-like.

_Yeah, Right._

_No, they are quite serious._

**That's what scares me.**

Aww, I'm sorry Caspy! We're not trying to scare you! It's more of an endearment really.

Yeah, Caspy. It's just good fun.

**You bet it is! It's freaking hilarious!**

_I wouldn't be laughing if I were you. You're probably next._

_Now, that's something I gotta see._

Brilliant idea Eddy! Hmm… what should he be?

**Please no.**

**Sorry, Emmett, knowing them, they probably already have one for you.**

Right you are Casper. Tink! I got one!

Really? Me too!

Oh, wouldn't it be cool if they were the same?

Ha! They will be!

**Of all the things to have visions about…**

Shall I say it or do you want to?

Go on ahead, I know his reaction already.

Okay! Emmett is Smokey!

_Ok, the others at least made sense What's this one supposed to mean?_

_I'm wondering the same thing._

Oh, you know! Smokey the Bear!

**What?**

Come on, as in "You too, can help prevent forest fires."Whatever. The point is that it's a bear.

**Oh, I get it. Brilliant, Tink!**

**Please, not Smokey…**

_What's wrong with Smokey, Smokey?_

**It's stupid.**

Yeah and Belly is the smartest thing in the world. It's just supposed to be fun. Get with the fun!

_I actually like it._

**You like it? Like seriously, you do?**

_Yeah, I do. It's kinda cute, Smokey._

**Well, I guess I'm okay with it then.**

Yay! Another nicknaming success!

We are such geniuses.

**Now all that's left is Rosalie…**

_Quite right. grins_

Hmmm… this'll take some serious thought, Belly.

I agree.

_Oh dear._

**HA! All six writing one note!**

**Fun, huh?**

**If you want more notes, you'll have to leave a review!**

**Thanks for reading!**


	7. Fun Times Six: Edited

**Disclaimer: Stephenie owns Twilight. Not little old me.**

**The boredom reliever is back! Sorry I didn't do much lately; I have been really busy.**

**For details on my busyness check out the myspace link on my profile. I do photshopping and I take requests there. If there is any twilight or pics of yourself you would like edited send it to me there. You can also check out my other work in photoshop.**

**Anyways… now I gotta thank the brilliant people.**

**JadeStern- yeah, I know what you mean. Poor eddy wouldn't know what hit him if he heard my mind…**

**The sad angel in hell- thank you! Keep reading!**

**ShiningCrane- I am so sorry I did not update sooner, I had the chapter written weeks ago but I have been too busy.**

**Musicllv- yay! I was hoping people would like them.**

**Albnal33- glad you translated. I don't pay enough attention in Spanish to know it all on my own. So happy you read and liked it! Yeah, I like the nicknames. True eddy has been done before but I like to think of belly as original.**

**ImagineXD- yes you are! Thanks for reviewing! Well it came to me, and it seemed like something he'd do. Yeah, he tries to drone them out, because yeah they are repetitive but even after all the repetition, none of it makes sense. Thank you!**

**Invasion of the Band Geeks- yeah, I love Alice that way. Yeah, minds going blank suck. Sorry! Glad you liked it!**

**Chichistar- you know, before this review, I never thought about it. But having them in it is a great idea. That's why I wrote this chapter. Which in the original on-paper version was done in six different inks. Which was fun. But yes they will both get nicknames.**

**Panda- huggeth love you woman! Glad you loved it! Yeah, eddy is still utterly clueless. I'll try to write more when I get the time.**

**This chapter takes place in the American history class the five Cullen kids and Bella happen to share with one another. It takes place in the class after the last note.**

**They are studying the Civil War.**

**The Code:**

Bella

_Edward_

Alice

**Jasper**

**Emmett**

_Rosalie_

**Enjoy the chappie!**

Bella: Is everyone else as tired of this class as I am?

Alice: Oh yeah, Why must the teacher blab on about what we already know?

**Jasper: I didn't like school much the first time, I like it even less now.**

_Edward: Quite true, though technically Belly dear, we are all more tired of this class than you, seeing as we have all already learned all this._

Jasper: Plus, it's the Civil War, and I seriously doubt that the text book can teach me more than I learned by experiencing it.

_Rosalie:Also I can't help but notice that all they talk about is the soldiers and commanders, what about the women?_

**Emmett: Rose, why would they teach us about high society during war-time?**

_Rosalie: I don't know, maybe to relieve the boredom?_

Bella: Okay so maybe, some of you have literally been there done that but it doesn't stop me from being bored to tears in a class I took at my old school.

Alice: Oh Belly, I'm so sorry I forgot you were advanced at your old school.

**Emmett: Belly? That's funny.**

_Rosalie: Please, rolls eyes what does it mean anyway?_

_Edward:It's a nickname I gave her._

_Rosalie: How charming. And I suppose you have one too, brother._

Alice: Yeah, he does. It's Eddy.

**Emmett: Eddy? Are you serious?**

**Jasper: That is funny.**

Belly: Really now? Then it should interest you to know, Jasper that you have one too.

_Rosalie: Jasper has one too? This is really getting ridiculous._

**Emmett: Oh, this I gotta hear! What's his nickname?**

Alice: It's Casper, but mostly Caspy.

_Edward: Like the Ghost?_

**Jasper: Why must you drag me into this silliness, Alice.**

Bella: That's Tink to you Caspy!

**Emmett: Tink? As in Tinkerbell?**

Alice: Yep! Apparently I'm pixie-like.

_Rosalie: Yeah, Right._

_Edward: No, they are quite serious._

**Jasper: That's what scares me.**

Alice: Aww, I'm sorry Caspy! We're not trying to scare you! It's more of an endearment really.

Bella: Yeah, Caspy. It's just good fun.

**Emmett: You bet it is! It's freaking hilarious!**

_Edward: I wouldn't be laughing if I were you. You're probably next._

_Rosalie: Now, that's something I gotta see._

Alice: Brilliant idea Eddy! Hmm… what should he be?

**Emmett: Please no.**

**Jasper: Sorry, Emmett, knowing them, they probably already have one for you.**

Bella: Right you are Casper. Tink! I got one!

Alice: Really? Me too!

Bella: Oh, wouldn't it be cool if they were the same?

Alice: Ha! They will be!

**Jasper: Of all the things to have visions about…**

Bella: Shall I say it or do you want to?

Alice: Go on ahead, I know his reaction already.

Bella: Okay! Emmett is Smokey!

_Edward: Ok, the others at least made sense What's this one supposed to mean?_

_Rosalie: I'm wondering the same thing._

Alice: Oh, you know! Smokey the Bear!

**Emmett: What?**

Bella: Come on, as in "You too, can help prevent forest fires."Whatever. The point is that it's a bear.

**Jasper: Oh, I get it. Brilliant, Tink!**

**Emmett: Please, not Smokey…**

_Edward: What's wrong with Smokey, Smokey?_

**Emmett: It's stupid.**

Bella: Yeah and Belly is the smartest thing in the world. It's just supposed to be fun. Get with the fun!

_Rosalie: I actually like it._

**Emmett: You like it? Like seriously, you do?**

_Rosalie: Yeah, I do. It's kinda cute, Smokey._

**Emmett: Well, I guess I'm okay with it then.**

Alice: Yay! Another nicknaming success!

Bella: We are such geniuses.

**Jasper: Now all that's left is Rosalie…**

_Quite right. (grins)_

Alice: Hmmm… this'll take some serious thought, Belly.

Bella: I agree.

_Rosalie: Oh dear._

**  
HA! All six writing one note!**

**Fun, huh?**

**If you want more notes, you'll have to leave a review!**

**Thanks for reading!**


	8. A Rose By Another Name

Do you guys have aname for me yet

**Disclaimer: After finally owning and rereading all of the Twilight books released so far, do you know what I have discovered? I ****actually**** don't own Twilight. So don't think I own a thing that is not this simple storyline.**

**Okay, I know it has been awhile, but I AM back. I love this chapter though. It was written late at night but was still so much fun.**

**And I do apologize for the delay, I found myself distracted for some time without true inspiration. So I am sorry, but I plan to write more on several stories soon.**

**And now I thank the lovely people who reviewed last time:**

**CobhGirl3- Well, if you wanna know her name read this! Well, that is a good idea but I already had her name, so. I did not choose Storm.**

**Kittygirliebella101- yay1 thanks! So happy you liked this. I come up with my nicknames on my own.**

**MelodiusVengence- well the reason they don't have nicknames is because I could not think of any way to put the two of them in it. I can get the other vamps to write notes because they are in school but I could not find a way for them to write notes so I didn't get why they needed nicknames.**

**I-LOVE-Edward-Jasper-CULLEN- well I made things much clearer in this chapter so you should always be able to figure out the speaker. Try Chapter seven to have last chapter sorted out.**

**EllieCullen- aww! Really? Thanks! That is a true compliment. I try to always keep my character in character. I do fail on occasion but I am pleased that I do sometimes succeed.**

**Chichistar- yeah, they called her Rose but that is not her nickname. So read to find her name. Thanks a lot!**

**Fxgthcj- yay! Read more! And try to review!**

**Albnal33- yeah, I know it was confusing but feel free to check out chapter seven for clarification. Thanks, though.**

**Vampsweetheart- well I am sorry I wasn't that quick but I am updating now. Thanks!**

**Reaching Out- sorry, fanfiction messed up my text. See chapter 7 for clarification. Thanks and please read and review more! **

**Invasion of the Band Geeks- hee hee. That was quite funny actually. It's a fun song.**

**Jess- well this chapter is about Rosalie's nickname, so yay1 enjoy.**

**Musiclv- yay! Thanks! I did come up with it myself!**

**Okay! Now read and please review!**

Rosalie: Do you guys have a name for me yet?

Alice: Not yet. But don't rush us!

Bella: Yeah, true great names come from deep thought.

Emmett: Hey! It only took you guys a minute to come up with mine!

Alice: …well it really depends on the person.

Jasper: I think that was their way of calling you easy.

Emmett: You're one to talk, Caspy.

Bella: Don't be making fun of Casper's name. It is endearing.

Rosalie: And I suppose you believe Belly to be endearing as well?

Edward: Hey, no picking on Belly. I thought it was very cute!

Bella: Yeah! I and I really like it too!

Alice: Besides Rosalie, the more you pick on other's names, the worse yours will be.

Emmett: Really, Rose. I think you have to back down on this one.

Rosalie: Fine, fine. I'll stop. I can only imagine what horrors they already have in store for me.

Edward: Don't worry, It's not that bad.

Rosalie: Are you sure? They haven't stolen the note in a little while.

Jasper: It's okay; I am not getting any negative feelings from them. They just seem excited and hyper.

Emmett: And they both have started their own note, so I guess it will take a few minutes.

Edward: Yeah, they are trying to figure out a name for you. Key word _trying_.

Jasper: Why would you say that? What's happening?

Edward: Well, that's how they started but now they are just writing about other stuff.

Rosalie: So I am not in any real danger?

Emmett: Danger? Rose, you were never _in_ any danger.

Rosalie: You know what I mean! It's just if this name is bad, I will constantly be made fun of. And I don't want that.

Jasper: Rosalie, you don't need to be so upset. It's just a name.

Emmett: He's right. Even if your name _is_ bad, which I don't think it will be, you can always poke fun at our names.

Edward: Yeah, but don't poke fun at Bella's, that I will not tolerate.

Rosalie: I guess you guys are right and don't worry, Edward. Laughing at her little nickname would hardly be worth what I shall reap for it.

Edward: It's nice to see you've learned from the past.

Rosalie: Oh hush up, Eddy.

Jasper: Alice and Bella sure have been writing up a frenzy over there. What are they writing about? All I am sensing is glee.

Emmett: Hang on, I'll find out.

Rosalie: Oh what is he doing now?

Edward: Stealing their note and asking them if they've made a decision yet.

Rosalie: Really? And what is their response?

Jasper: Well, they are a little ticked, but that's all I can tell.

Edward: Ticked they are indeed. But they have come up with your name, Rosalie and now Emmett is asking them to come back to this note.

Rosalie: Brilliant. Do you think you could tell me now and save the suspense?

Jasper: Rosalie, do you seriously think he would risk severely annoying Alice and Bella just to save you suspense?

Rosalie: Fine, I guess I couldn't seriously ask him to do that for me. I was just hoping he might.

Edward: Well, you won't have to wait much longer. They're about to steal back the note in 5…4…3…2…1

Alice: Alright, Rosalie! We've finally come up with your name!

Bella: Uh-huh. And I must say that it is quiet the keeper. And it fits.

Emmett: Okay, enough introductory. Go on and tell her already!

Rosalie: Yes, please. You'd think living for decades would teach me some patience, but I can not help being extremely curious.

Alice: All right, all right. We'll tell you. Bella, you go ahead. You were the one who had the idea.

Bella: Really? Are you sure you don't want to yourself?

Alice: I know her reaction already, you should do it. It'll be fun.

Bella: Okay, sounds good.

Jasper: So what's her name?

Bella: Barbie.

Edward: As in the doll?

Alice: Yep. But it is just too perfect.

Emmett: Hmm. It actually works in a weird way. I gotta hand it to you, Bella. I was positive you'd mess up. But I like it.

Rosalie: Well, I suppose it is not as bad as I expected. And if you like it _Smokey_, then so do I.

Jasper: See, _Babrie. _You never had anything to worry about.

Rosalie: Yeah, its definitely better than I thought it would be.

Alice: Goody!

Edward: So is that all of us now?

Bella: Yep, it is.

Emmett: Great. So what do we write about now?

Alice: Oh I can think of a thing or two…

**Hee hee. Doesn't Alice always have some idea?**

**And I have a couple ideas, but not many. So please, please, if you have ****any**** ideas. Do not be afraid to send them to me in a review. I will appreciate any ideas you have. Mind you, I do have the right to turn down ideas that do not fit the story. And if you want anymore characters writing notes, let me know.**

**Oh and here is a fun idea: If any of you want to see the note between Alice and Bella talked about in this chapter, just mention it in the review.**

**And of course if you want any more of this story, review!**


	9. A Note Within A Note

**Disclaimer: I love Twilight but loving does not equal owning unfortunately so therefore none of these characters present or referenced to belong to me, only the nicknames. They belong to Stephenie Meyer.**

**Okay, it's been too long and therefore I suck big time but I stayed up way late finishing this chapter so please reward my efforts with some reviews because I still love and care for you all that is why I am still here. I also have the nevt few chapters planned so if I don't procrastinate like the champ that I am I will write more within the next few days look for me and review please!**

**Love ya!**

**Emmettrocks33- aww! Thanks I did come up with them all by myself. Thanks for reviewing!**

**-xox-englishtwilightfan-xox- well I really do appreciate your enthusiasm. Sadly not everyone did voice their wish to read the bella/alice note but no fear I listened to you and others like you. This next chapter is that other note that alice and bella wrote. I'm sorry it took me so long to update things have been so crazy!!!**

**Mountain Mist- Well thank you! That's great! Oh I understand about the brainstorming thing, I have so many ideas for stories but sadly so few actually get written. I'm sorry it took me so long but I hope you review more.**

**Nefer93- That's great, I'm glad you do. Thank you.**

**Princess Candy-Lollypop-Star- Yay! Because you know I hope that it turns out funny. I'm really happy that you liked it. I am soooooo sorry that I took forever to update I had the craziest schedule and my life was nuts. Sorry! Please keep reviewing though!**

**Writing Fairy- I loved your review. I really did. I was a little nervous when I first started reading it because I had never meant to make a sham or a mockery of twilight and I didn't want anyone to take it that way but then you said you liked it and my worries went away and I got real happy. And we must be on the same wavelength or something because those were some of the ideas I had written out for future chapters. They are really good. And thanks for being so understanding about my lack of updates too. You rock. Please review ore because I liked your review a lot. It was very very nice. Just what an author wants to read.**

**Musicllv- aww, I'm sorry. I just didn't think they could keep being unnoticed by the teacher if Rosalie got really mad and ticked off. The story just works better if they for the most part accept their nicknames. Thank you so much for your review and I hope you review this one too!**

**Chichistar- well I am so glad you think so! One note between Tink and Belly coming right up, for that is what this note is.**

**Words-To-Choke-Upon- Thank you so much! I worked real hard on them. Yes yes indeed.**

**Bam218- why thanks! Hee hee. Yeah, that was one of my theories for Bella's lack of enthusiasm for shopping. Okey doke, here you go. This chapter is that note. Hope you like it! Please review!**

**He will ALWAYS have my Heart- Your wish is my command, this chapter is the note the girls were passing last chapter, sorry it took me so long.**

**Moniee- Yeah, I know exactly what you mean, it drives me up the wall too. Thanks. I know my Belly is a **little **more hyper and girly but I don't go overboard like some other stories out there. Thanks so much for your review it made me laugh actually. Oh and don't worry this chapter is actually the Tink and Belly note, so have no fear. I hope you review.**

**Delilah Lovett- Awww! Thank you! Well here you go this chapter is the Belly/ Tink note due to popular demand. Oh and I got something up my sleeve that I really hope people will like…**

**Dellicantica- Thank you for reviewing! Please review again this time!**

**Brattyteenagewerewolf- oh I am so sorry it's taken me so long things were so horribly crazy and busy lately, (I'll write more details at the bottom) and have had not time or ideas to work on this. But I am back with the Tink and Belly note! I am so sorry it took me forever and a half!**

**Psychosocial- Wow, I was gonna write a note with Jacob and bella but I never thought to bring in the other wolves. That's a great idea. I'll be sure to do that later. You DO have mad skittles! That's amazing! Thanks!**

**Okay, sorry I took so long with those but I had to thank my people. Again I am so sorry it took me infinity and beyond to update but my life was really wonky and I'll tell you more about it at the bottom but for now I am back with more ideas! I come with the note between Alice (Tink) and Bella (Belly) that was so highly demanded in the reviews. Now, enough of me, enjoy!**

Alice: Okay Belly, I have decided that we can not possibly decide what to name her if she's right there, stealing the note from us.

Bella: So you decided to start one just for us?

Alice: Yes, I have.

Bella: That's genius Tink! Especially if the guys keep stealing that other one.

Alice: Hence I started one just for us.

Bella: You are such a smart little vampire.

Alice: Well you are a smart human.

Bella: Touché. So, did you have any ideas for her name, Smarty?

Alice: No, not many. I hope you would. You did, after all come up with most of the nicknames.

Bella: I did? Yeah, I guess so. I just never thought about that…

Alice: Well you did so take some pride. Now all we need is one more…

Bella: Okay, I'll take a little pride…just a little.

Alice:…

Bella: Are you trying to _see_ what we're going to nickname Rosalie?

Alice: Um…no!

Bella: Alice…

Alice: Fine, fine! I was. You happy?

Bella: No, I thought we agreed we wouldn't cheat with the nicknames, that we would come up with them all ourselves.

Alice: I know. I'm sorry Belly, I just really can't figure this one out.

Bella: Aw, It's okay, I understand. This one is really stumping me too.

Alice: Well how did the other ones come to you?

Bella: Honestly, I wasn't really concentrating at all. I was just writing and talking to you guys and then my mind just came up with it on its own.

Alice: Well then let's just talk about something else and maybe it'll come to you.

Bella: Oh good idea, Tink. So, what shall we write about?

Alice: Um…You coming over tonight?

Bella: Can't. Remember? I've got that werewolf meeting with Jake tonight out on the cliffs.

Alice: Shoot. Okay, new topic…hmm…oooo! I got it! I need your dress size.

Bella: How exactly did you get from werewolf meeting to dress sizes that quickly and haven't you already gotten your hands on it already?

Alice: It's a gift. And actually, I haven't. Eddy made me promise to not snoop or disrespect your privacy and all that. He said I had to just ask you.

Bella: Well that's because he loves me.

Alice: I know, it can be annoying sometimes.

Bella: Alice!

Alice: Kidding, just kidding.

Bella: Good, what do you need it for exactly?

Alice: Oh just a little something…

Bella: Nothing with you is ever just a little thing, Tink. What is it?

Alice: Fine, if you must, this is the first time that Caspy and I are getting are wedding vows renewed. And it _will_ be small thank you very much, I want things just the way my man does. But you my dear clumsy Belly will be my Maid of Honor like it or not, you understand?

Bella: Of course I do! Oh Alice that is so wonderful! I would be honored to be your Maid of Honor! As soon as class is over we are so hugging!

Alice: Of course! Thanks Belly!

Bella: Oh that is just so sweet, I just didn't think Caspy was into that sort of thing.

Alice: He normally isn't but we just felt that now the time was right, the ceremony's in a month.

Bella: Man, that is still just so great.

Alice: Thanks.

Emmett: So, how's that name coming?

Bella: Smokey! What have we told you about stealing our note?!

Alice: We still haven't come up with one, thank you very much.

Emmett: Yes, I can see, unless Rose's nickname is 'clumsy Belly will be my Maid of Honor'. And I personally think that that is just a mouthful and defeats the purpose of a nickname.

Bella: Nice Smokey, real nice.

Emmett: Sorry, Belly I'm just looking out for my girl, she's getting a little worried.

Bella: Rosalie, getting worried?

Emmett: Yeah, she's got a lot of pride you know. I'm just checking in over here making sure that this name of yours is good enough for Rose.

Alice: It will be, Smokey. We promise.

Emmett: You will? Because, I know that she can be a little rough sometimes but she's more than that. She's actually really strong but sweet.

Alice: And of course we all know she's unbelievably gorgeous.

Emmett: Yeah, we all know that but she's more than that too.

Bella: That's it! I've got it!

Alice: You've got it?

Emmett: Got what? Rose's nickname?

Alice: No, the missing minutes of the Watergate tapes, you dummy. Of course she's talkin' about the nickname.

Emmett: How was I supposed to know? She just wrote 'I've got it!'

Bella: Guys, do you want to continue to debate about what I meant or do you want to hear the nickname I came up with?

Alice: I know I'm just the family fortuneteller but I'm gonna go with the nickname Belly, what do you say Big Muscle?

Emmett: That's Smokey to you, and I'm gonna say the nickname too.

Bella: Good vampires. Okay, here goes, I can always try to come up with a new one but this is what I came up with: Barbie. So…do you like it?

Alice: Oh Belly, it's just right! I love it! I really do! Another perfect fit! And Smokey? What do you have to say?

Emmett: Oh I like it. Definitely. I don't know how you do it Belly but you have a nicknaming gift. I don't know about Rosalie but you have my vote and that will probably help but I think she'll love it. Good job.

Bella: Awww. Thanks Smokey. That's unusually sweet of you.

Emmett: Yeah, well don't get used to it. So do you think we can go back over to the other note now?

Alice: Yeah, I guess so. Our work here is done. Another good job Belly. Okay, lets go.

Belly: Okay. Let's.

Emmett: I can't wait to see what Rose says. I bet she likes it.

**Okay, a little weird. I know but it was a note within a note so I just had to go with it. I really hope you like it.**

**Please please review because next chapter has Jacob!**

**Okay to explain why I was gone so long, I was not only working on my own novel but my computer is constantly in state of being a piece of crap and the internet goes out multiple times a day. Along with that I had 9 tutoring sessions a week for school and the SAT and 3 over two hour long practices well which I still have and along with that I had the normal living family stuff and drivers training too so I have been so crammed that I haven't been able to write on my novel for a while either. It's a mess and I am so sorry. But its summer and I will try my best to write more. But review if you want to encourage me. Please.**

**Review!**


End file.
